


T-I-M-E-L-E-S-S

by HunterSixtySeven



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Lyatt, Gen, Kindergarten Lucy, Kindergarten Lyatt, Kindergarten Wyatt, Mentions of Lucy's parents, Wyatt's Grandpa, Wyatt's destiny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterSixtySeven/pseuds/HunterSixtySeven
Summary: What if Lucy and Wyatt started their incredible journey at a much younger age?





	1. The one where he meets his destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter ff so please be patient as I attempt to figure out how posting chapters will work! Right now, I am not sure how many there will be! 
> 
> Cannot wait to share this story with you! I hope you enjoy it, there is still so much more to come! :)

Wyatt’s destiny came in the form of two pig tails, a Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles t-shirt, and went by the name Lucy. Only when he felt her tapping him on the shoulder he didn’t know that yet.

“Hi, I’m Lucy. Can I sit next you?” she asked

_okay_ he thought to himself. He and Grandpa Sherwin had practiced this, and how he should act. He nodded his head yes and set down the crayon he was using. He swung around in his chair, stood up, and pulled out a chair for her. Then sat back down after she had.

“Hi, I’m Wyatt” he said as he pushed the box of crayons towards her. She silently opened a coloring book and grabbed a crayon. They sat in silence for a few minutes until he got the confidence to talk to her again.

“Cool, shirt. Who is your favorite?” He asked

“I like Donatello! My dad is an inventor like him. Who do you like?”

“I like Michelangelo!” he said 

“Yeah, he’s pretty cool!” Lucy said before picking a crayon out and going back to her coloring book.

They continued to color together in silence until their teacher called them to the carpet for the next lesson. After cleaning up they walked over to the carpet together.

For the rest of the day they were together, wherever one went the other followed. Lucy never pushed him to talk, and when they did they mostly talked about Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Most of the time Lucy was the one who did the talking, which was fine by him. Wyatt had always been more reserved and somebody who had a tendency to enjoy the company of others instead of making small talk.

Which as a five-year old made making friends really difficult and why he didn’t want to go to kindergarten. Somehow though he got lucky with Lucy. She picked him out of all of their classmates and chose him to spend time with.

As the day came to a close Wyatt finally got separated from Lucy as the class was split up into two separate classrooms since their teacher had bus duty. Once Wyatt reached his classroom he sat in line and placed his head in his hands. He wished Lucy was with him. Finally his bus number got called and he boarded his bus. 

With his head down low he walked towards the back, took a seat, and stared out the window. Only a minute later did he feel the seat cushion dip next to him. He wanted to keep looking out the window, only he knew that isn’t what his Grandpa Sherwin had taught him. So he turned around only to be surprised to see a beaming Lucy sitting next to him.

Breaking into a smile he said “hi” in a quiet voice. As they waited for the bus to move they talked about the classrooms they went too before falling into a comfortable silence as the bus started and pulled forward.

As they were pulling out of the parking lot Lucy turned towards him 

“You don’t talk much do you?” She asked

“Not really ma’am” he said in a nervous tone

“Well that’s okay... my mom always says the quietest people have the most interesting things to say.” She said beaming out him before breaking their gaze so he could go back to looking out the window

When they finally reached his stop he turned around to tell her he needed to get up since it was his stop. Only he didn’t have too since she was already out of her seat.

“Are you getting off?” He asked

“Yeah, mine is the blue house” she said as she pointed to the one standing in front of the bus.

“This is my stop too! I live in the grey house” he said pointing to the one directly across the street from hers

She just smiled at him before they were being told they needed to get off the bus. As the clambered down the stairs they stood in her driveway. He glanced behind her and saw her Dad coming out of the house towards them.

“Is that your dad?” he asked in a quiet voice filled with a little sadness. For the first time he was looking down at his feet.

She seemed to pick up on his tone because she asked in a softer voice “Yeah. Is that your grandpa?”

He turned around to see the bus had driven off and on the other side of the street was his Grandpa Sherwin standing there beaming with joy at the sight of him and holding a plate of his favorite cookies.

“Yeah. Um, I just moved in with him a few days ago” he said as her Dad reached them

“DADDY” she yelled jumping into his arms as he danced around with her in his arms. Finally setting her down.

“This is Wyatt” she said introducing him to her dad

“Nice to meet you, sir” he said sticking out his hand for a handshake.

Her father looked surprised but quickly recovered and shook his hand. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his Grandpa standing above him smiling down at him.

“Hi, I’m Sherwin.” His grandfather said shaking Lucy’s dad’s hand

“Nice to meet you. I’m James” her dad responded 

Wyatt tugged on his grandfather’s arm to get his attention 

“Grandpa, this is Lucy” he said turning his gaze to Lucy who was now holding her dad’s hand

“Well, hello Lucy! It is a pleasure to meet you” his grandfather said as he bent down and stuck out his hand.

She giggled as she shook his hand.

“It was a pleasure to meet you both. We will have to get together some time! Lucy’s mom is waiting for us to pick her up from work so we have to get going” Lucy’s father said

Wyatt felt his grandfather put his arm back around his shoulder as he said goodbye and lead them away back to their house. As his grandfather opened their front door he turned to Wyatt

“How was your first day?” He asked setting the plate of treats down.

“We picked seats, I am sitting next to Lucy. I like her, I hope we get to be friends” he said

His grandfather smiled down at him with a twinkle in his eye as he said “I think you are already”.


	2. The one with the memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Lucy and Wyatt started their incredible journey at a much younger age?

As summer turned into Autumn Wyatt found his grandfather’s words about him being friends with Lucy true. There was not a day that went by where Wyatt did not spend time with Lucy. As the weather began to cool down Lucy’s family had one last pool party. 

On the day of the party Wyatt woke early because he was so excited about spending the entire day with Lucy. He ate breakfast with his grandpa before going over to Lucy’s. As soon as he was over they loaded into her dad’s car and drove to the store to get last minute things since Lucy’s parents had invited a few more people.

After they picked up what they needed from the food section Lucy’s dad took them to the summer section to pick out a new pool float. Preoccupied with picking out which one they wanted, Wyatt and Lucy did not notice her dad disappear around the corner. 

“What about this one?” Lucy said pointing to a popsicle shaped float but Wyatt barely heard her as he looked at one that was just in front of him.

“Wyatt?” Lucy said turning towards him

“How about this one?” He asked her pointing to a pirate ship floaty

“Oh! I like that one!” Lucy said excited

Just as they were pulling it down Lucy’s dad jumped around the corner dressed as a pirate and yelled “ARGGGGGHHH” and ran towards them holding a toy sword.

Wyatt and Lucy burst into a fit of giggles and started to run away. Before they got to the end of the isle Lucy’s dad swept them up into his arms and gave them a big bear hug. Before long they were they were all laying on the ground laughing.

“Did you find one you both liked?” Lucy’s dad asked them.

Wyatt proudly held up the pirate floaty while Lucy examined “yes!”

“Oh, great choice you two!” Lucy’s dad said as he led them towards the check out.

As soon as they arrived back at Lucy’s house Lucy’s mom fixed them lunch while her dad blew up the pool floaties and set up for the party. Not long after they ate lunch and dressed into their swimsuits did the guests start arriving. 

While the adults mingled Lucy and Wyatt played pirates in her backyard. After an hour of doing that Lucy suggested they get into the pool. Before getting in though her dad put arm floaties on them and made sure that their raft and a second one was in the pool for them. 

Once they had them Lucy’s dad jumped into the pool where shortly after Lucy jumped off the edge and into the pool. Once she was in the water Wyatt watched as her dad showed her how to swim and eventually place her on top of the float. Her dad swam back over to the where he was standing arms out ready to catch him.

“Ready to jump, Wyatt?” her dad asked 

Except, Wyatt couldn’t move. He was frozen in place from fear and with the sudden realization he had no idea had to swim or even tread water. 

“Wyatt?” Lucy’s dad said calmly as he move closer to him 

Not knowing what else to do Wyatt turned around and ran back towards house. Except the deck around the pool was slippery from all of the water. As he ran Wyatt felt his feet slip out from underneath him and he fell backwards. Before he tumbled into the pool Lucy’s Mom managed to stop him.

“Wyatt! Are you okay?” Lucy’s mom and Dad exclaimed as they held onto them.

Wyatt’s head hurt from the fall, he reached for where it hurt and whimpered a little at the pain.

“Wyatt!” his grandpa called out as he hurried over to him. He checked for any bleeding or cuts before pulling him into a tight hug.

“Wyatt?” Lucy asked in a soft voice from behind her parents

“My head hurts” he said 

“We are so sorry!” Lucy’s dad said 

“Here, let’s go inside to get some ice” Lucy’s mom said 

Once Wyatt was settled on the couch next to Lucy with a movie on Wyatt’s grandpa went into the kitchen to talk to Lucy’s parents.

They were both silent for a few minutes as they watched the movie.

“I don’t know how to swim” he said in a quiet voice as he looked away from her

“That’s okay! It took me a little while to learn and I still have trouble sometimes” Lucy said 

“My...my parents told me they were going to teach me then they had their accident. They died, that’s why I’m living with my grandpa” he said softly

Lucy scooted closer to him, gave him a hug, and kiss on the cheek. 

“My mommy and daddy always kiss me on the head and give me a big bear hug when I’m sad” she said

“Thank you.” he said as he pulled the blanket over them.

After a few minutes of watching the movie Lucy spoke again.

“My grandpa is gone. I miss him” she said 

Wyatt reached over and put his hand in hers.

“My grandpa holds my hand a lot. It always makes me feel safe.” he said

Lucy smiled at him and he returned the smile.

Once the movie was over Lucy’s mom walked Wyatt back over to his grandfather’s house. As soon as his grandfather opened the door Wyatt jumped into his arms.

“Thank you for walking him back, Bonnie” his grandfather said 

“Of course, have a great night!” Lucy’s mom said 

“Bye” Wyatt and his grandfather said at the same time 

After his grandfather closed their front door he set Wyatt down on the ground and reached for his hand. 

“Ready for dinner? I made pizza!” his grandfather asked 

“Yeah!” he said 

“Go wash up and then get out plates, please” his grandfather said 

Once they had eaten dinner, they played a board game before he had take a bath and get ready for bed. Once he was settled in his grandfather asked him which book he wanted to read tonight.

“The Little Engine that could!” he said

After they read the book, his grandfather reached to turn off the lamp. However, as he was about too he changed his mind and turned back to Wyatt.

“Did you know that this was your mom’s favorite book growing up? When she found out she was pregnant with you she would read this too you” his grandfather asked. 

“I miss them” he said turning to look at his grandfather 

“Me too, kiddo. Me too. It’s okay be to sad every once in a while” his grandfather said leaning over to kiss him on the head before turning out the light.

Once his grandfather reached the door he turned back one last time “Goodnight, kiddo. I love you.”

“Love you too” he said as he snuggled into his pillow and closed his eyes.

Not quite sleepy he laid there for a few minutes before he heard the cackling of his walkie-talkie and a soft voice that was calling his name.

He slipped out of his bed, crossed his room to his toy box, and pulled out the walkie talkie.

“Lucy?” He called back in a whisper

“Yeah. It’s me. Look out your window” she said 

He crawled over to his window, sat down in front of it, and pulled back the curtains to see Lucy was waving from her window. He returned the greeting as her voice filled his room once more.

“Hey” she said 

“Hey” He said back

They talked for a few minutes about anything and everything. Finally settling on talking about their day 

“Do you miss them?” She asked

“My mommy and daddy?” He asked 

“Yeah.” She responded.

“I miss them. I kept waiting for them to come back, but my grandpa Sherwin said what happened to them means they can’t come back. Sometimes I still pray that they will come back when my heart is really sad from missing them. But I love my grandpa” he said 

They sat there silent for a little while just looking at each other 

“Wyatt” Lucy said 

“Yeah?” he responded 

“You can share my mommy and daddy with me” Lucy said 

“Thank you. I would like that.” He said 

He saw Lucy smile from across the street.

“Lucy?” He asked

“Yeah?” Lucy said 

“If you want too, you can share my Grandpa Sherwin” he said

“I would like that” Lucy said

They talked for a few more minutes before they crawled back into their beds where they said good night to each other.

In the morning his grandfather walked into his bedroom to find him sleeping with his walkie-talkie still in his head. His grandfather smiled to himself, walked over to the window to close the curtain and walked back over the door. He stood there a moment looking over his grandson before silently walking back out to the hallway, closing the door behind him.


End file.
